


Purple Rain

by Occasionalcoffeethereturn



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:24:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7581421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Occasionalcoffeethereturn/pseuds/Occasionalcoffeethereturn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A flashback to October 1996 and the end of one chapter for Gillian, but the beginning of another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purple Rain

He rolled from his back onto his side to face her. Neither of them could seem to drift off to sleep. She could just about make out his silhouette through the dark cloak of night that had enveloped their bedroom in darkness. He shuffled further towards her, whites of his eyes blinking in contrast against the blackness. One of his hands rested on her shoulder as the other snaked it's way between her breasts, down her abdomen and under the waistband of her pyjamas.

His middle finger parted her folds and her breathing hitched, her head leaning forward to rest on his shoulder. His finger pressed between her lips, rubbing slow, steady circles with increasing friction. She felt the tinge of moisture start to build and kept her thighs pressed together against his hands, hoping to increase the pressure on her clit, willing her body to respond to his touch.

She knew it wouldn't. Things just weren't right between them anymore. She was sick and tired of making excuses in her mind; they had a toddler, they both worked long hours, they both had stressful jobs. She knew in her heart they'd become just friends and their spark and attraction had gone. Without meaning to they'd simply drifted apart.

'Clyde,' she whispered, the iciness of her voice cutting through the air.

She heard him sigh and felt him pull away.

'I'm sorry.'

'We can't carry on like this.'

She pushed back the covers and sat on the edge of the bed, her back to him. 'I can't do this anymore Clyde, I'm sorry.'

She stood up and fumbled her way around the bed towards the door.

'You're leaving?'

'I can't...' the tears began to spill down her cheeks. 'I just can't stay here anymore.'

She heard the rustle of his head as it nodded up and down on the pillow. The door clicked shut and she was gone.

++++

The light was on in his trailer casting out an eerie glow as she pulled up and parked next to hers. She climbed the stairs and looked back over her shoulder, pausing mid stride on the metal steps. It was a bad idea and he was the last thing she needed. Wasn't he? 

She shook her head to clear it and unlocked her door, ridding herself of her coat and searching under the sink for emergency supplies. She found a crumpled packet of cigarettes and half a bottle of vodka, unscrewing the top quickly and swigging gulps of the burning liquid down her throat. She coughed and spluttered as tears pricked the corner of her eyes and escaped to run down her face. How did she ever drink that stuff neat?

Still, it was enough to temporarily numb the pain and guilt she was feeling over her failed marriage. She had a kid for fuck sake, but that wasn't reason enough for her to stay with him. It was over and she felt nothing but a deep void fill her inside.

She headed to sit on the steps of her trailer for a smoke. It was relatively warm and the air was still for an October evening. As she flicked her thumb across the lighter and inhaled the door opposite her opened, the sounds of 'When doves cry' echoing around them as he stood on the threshold watching her.

His head tilted back to regard her, his feet a little unsteady. He still wore one of Mulder's white dress shirts, untucked with half of the buttons undone. He held a tumbler of amber liquid in his hand and downed the remainder in his glass, reaching to put it inside his trailer. She wasn't the only one hitting the hard stuff tonight.

'You okay?'

She nodded at him, watching as she flicked ash towards the ground, the embers curling as they burned up. She didn't trust herself to speak to him just yet. She knew he'd come outside to investigate a car arriving and doors opening. Part of her was glad that he had, the other half wanted to wallow alone in self pity and cry herself to sleep alone.

He climbed down the steps of his trailer and held out his hand to her. She passed him her cigarettes and lighter wordlessly, knowing what he wanted. She still hadn't looked at him. He didn't even smoke, but clearly he was in one of those moods too. She knew that sometimes self deprivation and self destruction were their only friends.

'What happened?'

He tried again to get an answer out of her as he blew smoke towards the cloudy sky. She stayed silent for a long time, finding the words to answer him. 

'I guess my marriage is over,' she shrugged, lighting another cigarette seconds after she'd finished her first. 

'Gillian?'

He left her name hanging in the air as a question and he waited for her to lift her head and look at him for the first time tonight. Maybe she didn't want to talk but he knew she shouldn't be left alone when she was like this. 

Her eyes met his as her lips formed a circle against her cigarette. 'Gillian I'm sorry.'

She huffed out a laugh and managed a weak smile for him. He meant it - she could see that and she was grateful. His gentle side didn't come out for just anyone and her heart always ached and swelled when it came out for her.

'Thank you.'

He inched closer to her, dropping his cigarette to the ground and twisting his foot over it.

'You need anything?'

She inhaled sharply on her cigarette and they locked eyes. The air surrounding them was suddenly warmer and the tension between them was palpable. They both knew he exactly what he meant, exactly what he was asking and exactly what he was offering.

'I shouldn't.'

'But you do.'

'Yeah,' her voice was quiet and high pitched with emotion as she exhaled her smoke.

He towered over her and she craned her neck upwards to see his face. She shifted herself to stand on the step, her eyes now level with his as their height difference equaled out, their faces just inches apart.

She grasped his palm and pulled it to press between her legs, the heat of her mound searing against his hand. He rubbed his thumb over her clit as his lips reached forward brush the skin behind her ear. He pressed them against her, his wet lips scorching her pale skin.

'Tell me what you need,' he murmured to her, his thumb pressing her harder as her hand clamped down on top of his, urging him to touch her.

'You,' she breathed. She pulled his hand upwards, letting his fingers scrape against her clit through her thin pyjamas. 'This. I need this.'

His hands reached around her, pulling her up against him. He lifted her and her legs wrapped automatically around his waist, her arms looped around his neck. He turned and carried her towards his trailer, knowing that he needed to give her the option of returning to her own space afterwards. 

He dropped her onto his bed and stepped backwards to kick the door shut. His eyes roamed over her as he watched her cross both arms around herself and pull her shirt over her head. Her breasts threatened to spill over the black lace of her bra and he moaned as he watched her cup one, her thumb teasing her nipple.

His dress pants dropped, the buckle of his belt hit the floor with a loud clunk as he quickly rid himself of his shirt. He crawled onto the bed, hovering over her before settling himself between her thighs.

His lips found hers in a bruising kiss, their tongues desperate for contact and their moans loud as they devoured one another. They'd done this before three years ago when they'd first met and it was like he'd never forgotten how to kiss her or how she liked to be kissed. His lips left hers and trailed frantic kisses down her neck as she buried her nose into his hair. This was what she wanted. This was who she wanted.

His hands desperately pushed down her pyjama bottoms to her knees and she kicked them off the rest of the way, reaching her hand inside his boxer shorts. He was hard, hot and ready in her hand and he thrust his dick into her palm as she touched him.

'Fuck Gillian,' he growled as she palmed precum over his tip.

His head was between her breasts, his teeth gently biting over the flesh as his mouth sucked on the tip of her breast, his tongue swirling her nipple inside of his mouth. She moved her hands to hold his head in place, her fingers twining through his short strands of hair. 

'Yeah, just like that,' she whimpered as his tongue worked over her. Her nipple hardened against the roof of his mouth and he bit down on her breast, causing her to jolt against him.

'Fuck David dontstop.'

He swirled his tongue and bit down on her again, smiling against her breast as her hips bucked up against him.

His fingers pushed her panties aside and they found their way between her folds, slipping between her wetness to focus on her clit. He rubbed her gently and her hips rocked against his hand to increase the friction there. It had been too long since she'd orgasmed against fingers that weren't her own and she was ridiculously aroused by him. This man made her so damn wet. This man excited her and she knew it wasn't just because he was exciting or new. He knew her, he could read her and he could sense what she wanted before she even knew she wanted it.

His hand gathered speed, his fingers soaked by her juices and the hardened tissue of her clit tingled and burned against his middle finger. The lacy elastic of her panties held her labia apart exposing her clit to his ministrations and the way she was moving underneath him he knew it wouldn't be long for her. He removed his mouth from her breast to find her lips again, stopping to whisper in her ear before kissing her.

'Let it go babe. Come for me,' his breath hot in her ear as his tongue latched onto her earlobe.

'David I... I don't know if I can...'

'Let yourself have this babe, just let it go. You need it. You deserve it.'

The tip of his middle finger hooked underneath her clit, tugging on it and in a few short firm strokes she let out a loud, strangled moan, coming hard against his hand. Her hips undulated against him, his fingers pumping her through her release as Prince sang that he only wanted to see her underneath the purple rain. 

Breathing ragged she reached for him, in a hurry to help him out of his boxers. She needed to be thoroughly fucked by him and she knew he wouldn't disappoint her. She wriggled out of her soaked panties, throwing them over the side of the bed and unclipped her bra, now naked underneath him.

'Fuck you're so beautiful,' he admitted, simply unable to stop the words from falling out of his mouth.

'Please David.'

Strong firm hands roamed their way around her breasts in circles as his fingers caught her nipples between them, squeezing and pinching the hardened nubs.

'Please what. Tell me what you need.'

'Fuck me.'

He growled down at her, his lips on hers again as he rubbed the tip of his hard cock against her clit. She writhed underneath him, her tongue in his mouth, her cunt still wet and sensitive from her previous orgasm.

'Do I need to...' he broke away from her for a minute, his dick twitching against her as he tried to form a coherent sentence. He rested his forehead on the pillow next to her. 

'Condom, do we need a condom?'

He felt her shake her head next to him as she spread her legs wider for him, her heels pushing on his ass cheeks to encourage him inside her. He entered her with just his tip, savouring the first push of his entrance inside her. They both moaned loudly at their union and he paused to watch where they were joined, pulling out just a little and watching himself thrust inside her.

'There's nothing quite like how you feel you know.'

'What?'

'You feel amazing to fuck you know that?'

He began to move inside her, her legs climbing higher up his back to allow him to penetrate her more deeply. His thrusts were deep and powerful with no let up and he braced his elbows next to her head, his tongue reaching out to meet with hers.

'Oh fuck yeah. Yesssss David just like that.'

She hissed her words at him, lips parted and mouth slightly open as she concentrated on just how good he was making her feel. He meant it when he said she was beautiful, he'd never thought differently.

She never usually came in the missionary position but the angles he'd managed to create were building a delicious friction on her clit. She needed to be fucked just like this, hard and fast but also feeling desired and wanted. David was doing all these things just like he had done those years ago. She wished they'd never given up their casual arrangement.

'I'm gonna make you come again babe.'

He paused, still inside her as he reached to bend her leg up to her chest, holding her open for him. Each thrust hit her cervix now and she was suddenly so close with the new angle.

'You fucking are David oh my god...'

His brow furrowed in concentration as he stayed off his orgasm in every effort to make sure she tipped over the edge first.

'You close?'

He pumped in and out inside her and she let out a strangled cry of his name. He felt her start to come, her walls clenching and unclenching against him in waves as hot tremors coursed through her. She looked exquisite, red hair fanned about her face, berry lips wet and swollen and eyes closed in the purest form of pleasure.

It was enough to be his undoing as he lost himself in frantic strokes inside her, spilling himself into her with a strangled moan.

He breathed heavily against her as he let her leg down to relax her, careful not to slip out of her just yet. He wanted to savour this moment. She was possibly the most compatible partner sexually that he'd ever had the pleasure to fuck and he never knew when he'd get this lucky again.

'My god David. You're still hard, did you... come?'

'Yeah. Oh yeah just... Give him a minute.'

She giggled and held his gaze before she reached over to kiss him lazily. She wasn't sure what to say. Thank you seemed inadequate as well as inappropriate. So she kissed him again, hoping that she'd convey some kind of message of appreciation to him.

He slipped out of her and lay on his side next to her. It struck him how nice it was just to be with her, lying next to her, almost like they didn't have a care in the world. He heard her long sigh next to him and he knew she'd come back down to earth with a bump.

'I should go,' she ventured.

'You don't have to you know, you could...'

'I know. But I think I should probably be on my own right now.'

He nodded, trying hard not to feel too disappointed. Christ he'd think twice about ditching a woman at dawn next time if this is how it felt. 

She pulled her shirt over her head and her pyjama bottoms on, rescuing her bra from the floor below. She shrugged as she realised her panties were nowhere to be seen and looked at his mouth longingly. She reached forward, cupping her hand under his chin and tilting his mouth up to meet hers.

'I'll see you in the morning,' she whispered.

For the second time that night, she clicked a door shut and she was gone.

++++

He realised the following things when he woke up that morning in no particular order. The first was the unmistakable scent of a female orgasm. Or more accurately orgasms. The second was a dull pounding on his left temple. And the third was the dry, stale scent of tobacco in his nostrils. 

He swung his legs over the side of the bed to ready himself for the shoot that morning, his feet treading on something silky. He smiled as he picked up her underwear in his hand, pausing to inhale her smoky scent and smiling to himself.

She awoke to a dull ache and stickiness between her thighs and a delicious sated feeling. She had needed a good, thorough fucking and David had delivered what she wanted. And then some. She smiled as she cautiously ventured out of bed to the shower, but stopped as she remembered why she was at her trailer in the first place. Clyde. Her broken marriage and her failed relationship. She willed herself to carry on, for her own sanity but mostly for the sake of her daughter.

++++

She stepped into the make up trailer to find him sat down with the hair stylist. He raised his eyebrows at her and she felt her cheeks burn as she took her seat next to him, her eyes meeting his in the mirror. She smiled shyly at him and watched as his eyes crinkled. Jesus she had to get a grip or people would start to talk even more than they did already.

'You want some music on Gill?' yelled her make up artist as he raised his head out of a box of supplies.

'Sure.'

'What do you fancy?'

She paused in thought and found David's eyes again.

'Prince. Purple Rain.'

Now it was her turn to watch him blush as he bit his lip. She watched him for a few seconds as the tune began, then watched as she saw his middle and index fingers gently stroke the arm rest of the chair. 

It was going to be the start of a very long day as she realised he was speaking to her.

'... Anything you need?'

She froze in her chair. 'What?'

'For today. Is there anything you need... To go over. Any scenes.'

She watched as he held his breath waiting for her answer. She slowly raised her head to meet his gaze distracted by the movement of his fingers as Prince reached his chorus.

'Yeah. Yeah there is.'

Never had there been such a bad, yet such a good idea.


End file.
